


Absolutely Smitten

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Yours Forever, Post Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, cavity inducing, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 31, nothing is implied though, rated t because they're in bed, they just wake up, they're in their last year of schooling before uni, this is so cheesy and adorable, you can read into it what you want though since they're aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 31 || I'm Yours, Forever || Marinette wakes up to Adrien's "I'm about to say some really cheesy, adorable things that are going to make your heart melt" face.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I stayed on track and posted everyday of Fluff Month. I can honestly say that I didn't think I would stay completely on track but I'm so proud that I did. If this month showed me anything, it's that I can overcome my procrastination if I really put my mind to it. Thank you everyone who read and commented this month! I'm typically bad at replying to comments right away but I do read every one of them and treasure them all. Now onto September, one step closer to spooky season!
> 
> Title from Absolutely Smitten by Dodie

Marinette felt a strand of hair gently swept away from laying across her face. Cracking her eyes open, she was met with adoring green eyes and the face that Adrien always wore when he was about to say some very sweet, very cheesy sentiment. She could already feel her heat melting.

He cupped the side of her face with the hand he’d pushed her hair back with. Marinette hummed in contentment as she leaned into the touch, a sleepy grin spreading across her face. “You know I’m yours forever, right? Even if there comes a time when you don’t want me anymore, my heart will always belong to you. I gave it to you the moment I met you and I wouldn’t even think about asking for it back.”

Yup, her heart was definitely melting. Leaning forward slightly, Marinette place a gentle kiss to his lips. “I know Kitty, I’m your forever home.” The pride on Adrien’s face at her cat joke made Marinette giggle. She reached up and ran a thumb against his cheek. “I’m yours forever too. I knew the moment our hands brushed when you handed me that umbrella that I was a goner. There was know way I would ever be able to recover from what I felt for you, I’m glad I don’t have to. Adrien, I happily let you hold my heart in your hand because sometimes you do something so sweet and adorable that I don’t think I would be able to handle the love I feel for you if I was the one carrying it. I’m so in love with you.

Adrien pulled her closer, hugging her tightly to him. He murmured against her skin from where his head was buried at her neck. “I love you so much Marinette. Sometimes I don’t even know if I’m able to show just how much.”

Marinette carded her fingers through the blond locks she loved so much. “I feel the same way but when you say things like that I definitely get a strong idea.” She turned her head slightly, placing a kiss at the crown of his head then resting a cheek against it.

The two stayed that way, bodies pressed together, legs intertwined, as their breathing became shallow and they drifted off. They could both honestly say that their reality was better than any dream they had that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
